Seto's Release
by deykamol
Summary: purely for fun; a prideshipping parody. rated M for content.


**I'm not going to write a disclaimer, they're pointless. This is a fanfiction site, it's pretty obvious I don't own the characters.**  
**This is a piss take, basically. My friend came up with the first sentence, and I developed it from there. Flame, love, whatever, this is for amusement - it's not serious.**  
**Without further ado, on with your crappy fanbased fiction...**

"Dammit", Seto Kaiba exclaimed as he smacked his cock on the desk leaving a small indent. The billionaire wasn't used to arrogance issuing from anywhere but his own lips, and this brat was certainly pushing his patience.  
"Mutou you better get your pasty Pharoah butt in here this instant, or I swear to Ra there will be reckoning!", he ordered, pointlessly replacing his gargantuan love-horn within the confines of silk trousers.  
Static continued to pester his ears, buzzing like a fly just out of reach. Finally, a grunt broke the electrical hum, sending sparks down his throbbing erection. Acknowledgement, at long last. The kid was on his way.  
Of course, this "kid" wasn't a child by definition of the word. Only in the egotistical mind of the flawless brunette, who clicked his tongue in impatience. Kings and Queens were dwarfed under his scathing glare; his cold blue eyes had been known to cause many a proud man to bend at the knee in his presence. No, this "kid" was only a couple years younger than his magnificent self (Or 3000 years older. Not that Seto cares for such ridiculous "facts". Although, that would explain why the brat snorted in amusement whenever he was ordered to undertake a task. I digress. )  
Finally, the door creaked lazily open, and revealed the man Seto had summoned. Violet eyes locked upon blue, and Atemu raised an eyebrow as a smirk played its way across Seto's lips.  
"What now?" the new comer's voice enquired, breaking the stubborn silence. It filled the room as effortlessly as liquid, slipping with ease through it's recipient's ears, caressing his very core and causing his member to pulse within its prison.  
Atemu leant effortlessly against the oak door, causing it to click shut behind him. He reached up for a strand of blonde hair, which tickled his porcelain features, and twirled it between his restless fingers, never removing his eyes from his master's own. He knew he was driving Seto crazy, why else would he adorn himself in leather if not for the satisfaction of hearing Seto's breathing intensify every time his eyes drank in the sight of his slave ? For that's what he was afterall, a slave to Seto's every desire.  
Seto was standing, hands taking his weight while he angrily gripped the desk infront of him, hardly bothering to hide his bulge. Atemu knew what he was here for, there was no purpose in being shy.  
"Get over here, Mutou..." Seto spat, glaring at his inferior, daring him to defy his master. Lust crept through his veins as he surveyed his pet, his toy. His whore. This wasn't the first time he had summoned the boy to his office, and it wouldn't be the last either, not by a long way. He watched greedily as Atemu sighed dramatically, and stalked his way across the elaborate room towards his work. "...and make it good." he finished. Seto was stressed. He needed a release, and to release in the wanting body of this "King of Games" was the perfect boost to his already inflated ego. He dropped back down to his seat, hands now resting upon the arms of his chair, legs slightly spread. He ran his tongue over his teeth and bit at his lip in anticipation while leaning back, finding a comfortable position... and waited.  
Atemu reached his master's desk, and gracefully leant over it, resting his weight upon his elbows and releasing his hair, using that finger instead to rest between his lips in a manner he knew Seto couldn't resist. And he was quite correct, observing the bulge beneath Seto's trousers grow larger still, straining against the fabric it was trapped within, straining fit-to-burst. Removing his now moist finger, he reached towards Seto's groin, running it delicately over the seams. Teasing him.  
With one deft movement, he had leapt in the air and seated himself on Seto's side of the desk, legs apart, arms now resting either side of his own slender figure. He knew Seto was growing impatient, and shrugged passively at the rising frustration in Seto's eyes. He slid off the desk and placed his hands on each of Seto's thighs, leaning in to his master's face, noses rubbing delicately against one another.  
Without warning, a dull _thwap _sound resonated throughout the room, followed by Atemu's startled groan as he received a zipper to the eye. He reached a hand up to nurse his swollen eye, only to receive a mean penis upper-cut to the chin, as Seto's member unfurled from it's shackles and almost rendered him unconscious.  
Seto chewed at his lower lip, never once removing his lust filled gaze from the eyes of his slave.  
"Put this on", he snarled lustfully, whipping a dust-sheet off an unknown item, sat patiently on his mahogany desk. Atemu's one good eye left Seto's own and focussed upon the item now revealed , widening as realisation struck. It took him a few moments to take in the sight and process, still unsure of what he was really seeing – the domed skull, the offset jaw, and the deep set eyes. There was no doubt about it; Seto had revealed a mask of none-other than his very own Blue Eyes White Dragon. "… and talk dragon to me, slave."  
This was power, Seto mused allowing a smile to form on his face. Absolute power. His rival delivering his body at the click of Seto's fingers and fulfilling his every whim. Now, don't get me wrong, Seto isn't a sexual being, no. He doesn't get much enjoyment from the grotesque acts which stain the pages of top-shelf magazines. No. His erection formed from the power he held over this so called Pharoah, a man who once ruled Egypt now reduced to being ruled by him. That was stimulus enough, just thinking about it sent another wave of need coursing through him.  
"Enough of this", he growled. "Get on your knees !"  
His smile intensified as Atemu reluctantly obeyed, power seeping through every pore.  
"You know what to do, _Pharoah_.", his emphasis on the boy's title causing a spark of anger to rise in his slave, but Atemu knew better than to object by now. After affixing the ridiculous prop with a flourish, having tied it with a bow at the back of his flamboyant hair, his knees met the hard wooden floor, and he raised his hands to Seto's lap.  
Seto's maniacal laughed rang out, echoing throughout the building as Atemu slipped his mouth around the tip of Seto's cock, bobbing his head with increased boredom. His master placed both hands upon Atemu's head and continued to cackle as he took control, forcing Atemu to take his entire length into his throat until he came.  
"Now get the hell out of my office!" Seto barked, as he snatched the mask from Atemu's face, proceeding to cradle it lovingly. Atemu wiped the remains of the act from his lips, fixing Seto with the usual glare of hatred, watching him stubbornly attempt to replace his penis back within its confines, despite having no possible means of sealing it.  
Suddenly, an unusual smirk found itself on Atemu's face, and before Seto could even react to its presence, Atemu had spit semen all over his face, laughing as it dripped down his master's cheeks and caused each strand of hair to seal with its neighbour. For once, Seto was lost for words, his ego bruised beyond repair. Atemu marched out of Seto's office with a grin, leaving the startled billionaire behind him.  
He'd pay for that tomorrow, but for now he was content.


End file.
